


There's Good In Him

by Crimson1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is conflicted, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Earth-2, Earth-2 Barry is a dick, F/M, Len loves him anyway, M/M, Mayor Snart, Series Spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry can't get over what a dick his Earth-2 double is, but he is even more thrown for a loop when he discovers that Earth-2 Barry is cheating on his wife with Leonard Snart - mayor of Central City. Especially when Barry believes that this Snart deserves so much better.</p>
<p>Episode tag to Welcome to Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Good In Him

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble that woke me up this morning - no joke, I woke up, and this was like...write me! And posted now in honor of a lovely anon's birthday who messaged me for something special. Anything I post today is dedicated to you, dear! Happy birthday!

Barry knows something is off about his Earth-2 doppelganger, and he swears it’s not only because of the embarrassment of the guy having gushed to Harry. When the others come in to his rescue from Zoom, he still doesn’t expect his double to betray them. To turn around and smile cruelly as he grabs his wife’s arm and pulls her back with him. 

“All yours, dad.”

Dad. Barry still can’t get over that, that Zoom is his father. Or well...not HIS father, but still, Earth-2 Henry Allen, who might love his own son, but could care less about any other version from some other earth.

Barry’s still not sure how they made it out, leaving Zoom and the other Barry behind. They likely managed easier because Iris chose them, chose good over her husband, and that shouldn’t hurt so much, even though Barry’s glad she did the right thing. It’s just hard to see her look at him with something akin to hatred, even if he’s not the one her hatred is aimed at.

They have Jesse. Barry’s winded but he got them out. They’re safe - for now, in the city, where Barry just needs to catch his breath before they head back to STAR Labs and HOME. Iris thanks them, for what it’s worth, and dashes off. Caitlin--Killer Frost is already gone. 

Harry has his arm around Jesse, looks around realizing they might need a cab to get back sooner if Barry can’t flash them the rest of the way. 

Then a limo pulls up, surprising them, and a deep voice from inside yells at them to get in when the door opens. Barry thinks he recognizes the voice. Harry must, because he doesn’t hesitate. It isn’t until he, Cisco, Harry, and Jesse are all inside that Barry realizes Leonard Snart is on his left, beside him, looking right at home in a tailored suit befitting of Earth-2 fashion. 

“Thank you, Mr. Mayor,” Harry says, and Barry can’t help gaping. 

Mayor Snart. Of course. 

“Still, Harry? How long have we known each other?” Snart shoots back, a slight smile on his face. Then his navy eyes are on Barry. “Where have you been, kid? Heard about that rotten father-in-law of yours, then you were gone, all this chaos around you at Jitterbug. What happened?”

And Barry knows Snart is asking Earth-2 Barry these questions, not him, they must know each other, but before Barry can answer, Snart’s warm hand reaches for his face, pulls him in, and...wow - his mouth is warm too. 

“Dude,” Cisco sputters. 

Barry’s brain shuts down too much to do anything but accept the press of lips.

“That’s not the Barry Allen you know, Leonard,” Harry drones. “Still chasing headlines with your heart on your sleeve, I see. Mr. Rory, take us to STAR Labs!” he calls ahead at the driver.

The limo brings them to the labs, and they explain, as best they can, that Barry and Cisco aren’t from here, from this earth. They’ve explained it enough times now, it’s almost easy, but the slow slide of Snart’s hand from Barry’s face when he first registers what Harry said, the way his body stiffens through the explanation, makes Barry feel as nauseous as he had with Iris. 

Barry doesn’t know what’s worse. That his double knowingly helps his evil father, lies to Iris, cheats on her with Snart, the mayor, of all people, or that Iris and Snart alike both seem to love the bastard despite it all.

Snart goes with them into the labs, the back way, fewer people, where Harry can get his daughter cleaned up, something to eat, have some time alone with her. Barry and Cisco prepare to head home, knowing a battle with Zoom is still likely, and they can’t...can’t leave and close the breach like they planned. They’ll have to leave it open, find some other way to defeat Zoom. Rescuing Jesse isn’t enough.

And Snart’s there through it all, until Barry finally stops and forces himself to look the man in the eyes. “I’m sorry. He’s okay, you know. He’s not hurt. He’s just...with Zoom. He’ll show up eventually. Though Iris might arrest him when he does. He’s just, you know...an asshole, apparently.”

“That’s nothing new,” Snart shrugs with a wry smile. 

Barry’s glad Cisco is across the room. He has to ask. “Then why? He’s married, and a jerk, and a coward, and I just...why are you with him? Why do you even...like him?“

“We don’t choose who we fall for, kid.”

“No, I know, but...”

“He’s not all bad. I didn’t know he was married when it started. Didn’t know what I was doing at all, just knew I wanted him the moment I saw him. There are moments...real moments, where he shows he can be more, is more, has the potential to be better. To be something...” Snart’s eyes linger on Barry with such longing it stings. “...well, something good. And I’m sure that makes me sound right pathetic, like some typical politician chasing tail that’s bad for him ‘cause he can’t control himself, and maybe that’s all I am. But I know it won’t change. I love the idiot.”

Barry doesn’t know what to say, so he just says, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too. Don’t suppose...”

“Hm?”

Snart glances at Cisco, who’s busy finalizing what they need to open the breach. Then he moves into Barry’s body. “Don’t suppose I could have just...one more kiss?”

Barry’s stomach flips. He glances at Cisco too. He should say no. He should step back. But he feels drawn in instead. Snart’s lips are just as warm as they were the first time, gentle, but desperate. 

He whispers against Barry’s lips. “Wouldn’t it have been something...if I’d gotten to have you instead?”

“Don’t do that to yourself,” Barry says, backing up before Cisco notices their proximity.

“I won’t. He’s the one I fell in love with. He’s the one I’ll wait for.”

Barry can’t help asking, “Why?”

Snart shrugs helplessly. “Because. I have to believe there’s good in him.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea this morning...then proceeded to have a very interesting conversation with a friend at work about who Zoom might be, and...I no longer think it's Henry, but I still like this idea. Message me on tumblr if you want me to discuss who I now think Zoom is! It's so fascinating, and not as simple as my previous guesses.


End file.
